


R「日肖月割」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 囚|犯赞🚗🔞Dirty Talk/脏/粗俗/微SM/不做人文学
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	R「日肖月割」

**Author's Note:**

> 囚|犯赞🚗🔞  
> Dirty Talk/脏/粗俗/微SM/不做人文学

“嗯…混蛋…别顶了…出去…快他妈滚出去啊！嗯啊！”

昏暗的囚室内传来一阵一阵令人面红心跳的叫骂，伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，淫荡不堪。里面的美人被按着脑袋，反身跪在地上被操着。最开始还是怒骂，挣扎，到后来渐渐变成了哭喊和求饶。

“闭嘴骚货。你他妈嘴上不饶人，下面倒是吸的很紧啊，嗯？老子干的你爽不爽？说！”王一博一个深顶，硕大的龟头擦着肖战内壁的敏感点而过，爽的两人皆是飘飘欲仙。

他上半身衣冠楚楚，穿着全黑的制服，而下半身却不着寸缕，时隐时现。巨大的柱体在肖战娇嫩的穴口中毫不留情的插送，显得愈发狰狞骇人。

“你们从我嘴里…套不出话…就用这种方式羞辱我…简直无…嗯无耻！” 肖战被他们抓来审讯了近一个月，这期间各种严刑拷问，心理催眠都经历过了，愣是嘴巴闭的紧紧的，半点消息都没泄露。

“这哪里是羞辱呢，我看你每次都很享受啊，战哥…” 王一博俯身凑近肖战通红的耳根，两瓣不符合他冷峻气质的柔软唇瓣从肖战耳垂擦过，热气吹进耳蜗，肖战听到这个颇为讽刺的称呼，白皙而泛红的身体微微颤栗。

“放…放屁…嗯啊王一博！！” 肖战经过一个星期的日夜调教，早就没了大半骨气，只是嘴上还不依不饶。谁想王一博却突然就着两人下体相连的姿势把他翻了个身，提着肖战肥翘的屁股把人抱了起来。

“看来是我还不够努力，我的小母狗没享受到呢。”

王一博开始疯狂的顶胯，肖战全身唯一的支撑点便是自己被王一博用几把堵着的小穴，只觉得癫的又深又快，几乎要把他的三魂七魄都撞出体外。

“啊啊啊…嗯…不要…不要了…太深了…” 他两手如藤蔓一般攀扶着王一博修长的颈脖和肩膀，又爽又怕，只求王一博不要一个故意把他给扔下去。

“王一博…王一博！放开…啊！！” 此时干红了眼的王一博哪会管他的求饶。平日里高高在上的男人在他胯下雌伏的快感早已占据了他的感官，声声入耳的娇嗔求饶只会让他更加兴奋，胯下英姿雄发，愈发肿胀。

肖战秀气的玉茎早已自己淅淅沥沥射了好多回，再也射不出精液来。他被王一博坚实的臂膀抱着，整个人沉溺在了属于王一博的独特气味之中。

“呜呜…不行了…真的要被干坏了…不可以…出去…快出去啊…要尿了…啊啊” 

他的后穴被操的酸软红肿，一滩春水被那巨大的棒子搅弄的天翻地覆，地上满是他们混合在一起的液体，透明而粘稠。他觉得自己又要达到前列腺高潮，而那浅色的前端却隐隐有着些许尿意。

“啊啊…要去了…要去了！啊啊…！”

随着王一博大掌狠狠的蹂躏，和肉棒不住地深顶，肖战感觉到自己的龟头和马眼充血，两条纤细的长腿几乎挂不住王一博的腰，可怜兮兮的脱力一般地发着抖。他的前端喷射出大量的液体，一股一股地都流到了地上。他光是后面被操干居然就失禁了！

王一博知道他喷潮了，轻轻地吻了一下那人唇下的小痣，安抚似地舔弄了一下，然后就开始大开大合地顶弄，在肖战身体里射出了一股滚烫而浓的白浊精液。

这期间，肖战的前端还在不自知地喷着一股股液体。他本人美目微闭，活生生一副被滋润过了头的狐媚模样。大口大口倚着王一博喘气，浑身尽是香汗。

王一博趁着男人还不甚清醒，从口袋里拿出一小瓶东西，倒在手指，随即探进了那还在收缩的幽深花穴。

“这是什么…畜生，禽兽！快拿出去！” 肖战被那微凉的感觉刺激到，顿时清醒了许多。很快便觉出不对，因为这似液体的东西进入了自己的后穴后，自己尽察觉出了微微的燥热！

“战哥，我明天要出任务了，后天再来看你。” 王一博抽出泛着水光的手指，插入肖战半张的红唇中。

肖战：“唔唔…”

王一博的手指带着自己下体的淫液，有些腥，有些骚。他还颇为恶劣地在肖战温热的口腔里搅弄了一下，按着小舌一下一下地勾弄：“这期间…你就自己好好享、受、吧。”

那扇密不透风的门被重新关上了。  
———————

王一博不在的这一天里，肖战可谓是经历了水生火热的折磨。

后穴一直痒，湿漉漉地泛着水光。似乎是不甘心没有几把的光顾，一下一下自己收缩着，不满足于主人纤细手指的抠弄。

“王一博…一博…” 肖战躺在床上，整个人迷迷糊糊，被情欲干扰的无法自拔。他试图自己去找那个小点，但每每达到了小高潮后便脱了力，瘫倒在床上，只觉得更加空虚了。

他想念王一博那火热的肉棒，他每一次干进来，自己都仿佛能感觉到上面一根根突起的经络。

他喜欢射自己一肚子，也喜欢让自己吃下那些浓浊的精液。久而久之，自己两张饥渴的小嘴好像都习惯了那股有些腥咸的味道…  
好想王一博…

———————

吱呀一身，那扇从来只有王一博出入的门终于开了。

肖战双颊粉红，双眸更是湿润，显得有些迷糊和委屈。

王一博：“让我来看看…我不在的时候…小母狗有没有发骚呢…嗯？” 他今天难得一身正装，连领带都一丝不苟地贴在胸前。周身气质逼人，看的肖战心旌神摇，酥软的小穴自己分泌出水，就差摇着尾巴，主动扑上去求操了。

美人嘴上却还是不饶人：“滚…别碰我…” 声音小的像只发情的母猫，别扭地等着主人诱哄。

“嗯嗯啊！不…” 王一博才不理会他那些弯弯绕绕，直接上手才是真。这不，两指探进去搅了搅，水盈盈的，抽出去时里头的嫩肉还紧紧吸附着挽留。

“战哥自己反省了那么久，还是这么口是心非呢…不诚实的人，要怎么对他呢？”

“呜呜呜…你滚啊…” 美人皮肤又白又嫩，说是被关了一个月的囚犯肯定没人相信。周身散发出被男人常年滋润的娇憨气息，大眼睛瞪向王一博，完全没有威慑力，反而像极了成精的狐狸。

“可是我的小骚货好像很想我的大肉棒呢，你说是吗…宝贝？”

“你他妈…要做就快点…别…嗯别磨磨唧唧的！” 肖战偏过头去，大眼睛不再看王一博，只求他少些令人害臊的话，先满足了他后头滴滴答答发大水的那处才好。

“啧，可是战哥好像很不情愿呢。” 王一博早看穿了他那点别扭的小脾气，干脆顺着他往下演，正好逗弄逗弄这位不知天高地厚的“囚犯”。

“我从来不做…强迫人的事。” 他说罢，抽身离去：“战哥就自己继续好好休息吧，这几天挺忙的，可能短时间内不会来看你了，不过…”

“我会请几个兄弟好好关照战哥的。” 这句话被他说的又慢又沉，每一个字都像是一个小锤头似的敲在肖战耳朵里。

要知道，他虽是囚犯，但自来了这里以后王一博便一直亲自看管照顾。平日里除了送饭的厨娘，他谁都未曾见过。他心里也清楚，王一博是不舍得让别人瞧见他满是媚气的模样，不舍得让别人有机会羞辱他，这才逐渐恃宠而骄，无畏无惧。

可今天王一博说，要当自己的…兄弟，过来？

一想到自己那娇嫩的花穴，可能要暴露在别的男人的眼前，又甚至被别的人贯穿，他便想都不敢深想。

他是放荡，可那只是在王一博面前。

“王一博…” 肖战看他真的抬脚往门口走去，一下子慌乱无措。那春|药在他后穴如同蚂蚁一般，搞得人又麻又痒。他垂涎王一博的那根已久，好不容易把人盼回来，怎能真的把人气走？

“一博，一博！主人！” 他喊完之后脸都红了，见王一博驻足，破罐子破摔似的再接再厉道：“请主人…来操战战吧。” 

明明心里无时无刻不被他所占据，明明早该知道自己不只是依恋于缠绵的情事。

“再说一次？” 说时慢那时快，肖战脑子里呼啸而过的情丝还未捋清，人已经居高临下地站在床边了。

肖战想着这几天的种种，心里又是后怕又是委屈，忙不迭双膝跪在柔软的床单上，凑到王一博身边，仰头隔着衣物跟那熟悉的分身打着招呼：“主人快操我…操一操小母狗呜呜呜…不要别人…不要让别人来操我…”

他一边嘤嘤地不知真假地哭着，一边舔弄着王一博的下身。整洁的西装裤上留下了一滩深色的水渍，看的人双眼发红。偏偏勾引者不知进退，还继续撩拨：“我是一博一个人的小骚货…”

王一博把人轻轻一推就放倒在了床上，他手中动作不停，解着腰带发出金属碰撞的声响，眼睛未有一刻离开过床上的人：“这可是你自己说的，肖战。”

肖战眼尾如丝，把王一博那颗心都缠了个囹圄。赤身躺在床上，哼哼唧唧地扭动着臀肉，等不及了似的。王一博眼中满满都是色欲，就着面对面的姿势慢慢插进了龟头。

“哦啊！ 好大…好粗…啊…啊…好舒服啊…” 随着肉棒的深入，肖战整个人愈发显得妩媚。他淫荡地扭着腰，搂着王一博，一声一声的叫床声回荡在房间各个角落。

“小骚货，干死你！”

“嗯嗯…主人干死我吧，干死我…” 肖战馋了一天多，此时恨不得让王一博整个埋进他身体里。他享受地眯着眼睛，在床上感受着王一博那微微向上弯曲的肉棒是如何精准地擦过他的g点。

突然，王一博停下了身下的动作。他觉得今天的肖战格外听话乖巧，也格外热情，逐渐起了些得寸进尺的心思：“叫老公，叫老公就给你。” 

他拔出下身，有一下没一下地拍打着肖战的屁股和穴口。肖战的屁股又白又大，不管是手拍上去还是几把撞上去都会荡漾起一阵波涛，看的人眼神都变了，但光是肌肤相贴，怎么都不干进去。

“老公…老公…呜呜呜快点…老公快进来…用大肉棒干死战战…” 肖战算是彻底摒弃了廉耻之心，摇着屁股扭着小腰就凑上去求干，活脱脱被情欲所支配的娼|妓一般。他勾着王一博的脖子，轻轻舔咬着那突出又优越的喉结，把人颈脖都搞得湿湿热热。

“妈的，你给老子跪好了！” 王一博哪经得住肖战这样主动，他扯下肖战的藕臂，颇为凶狠地举起枪就一插到底！

“啊啊啊！啊！老公…啊！” 肖战被顶的欲仙欲死，前后摆动着，嗓子里甜腻的求饶声破碎不堪，几乎说不出完整的句子。

“战哥是真的很喜欢被干啊，每次都吸的好紧，我都抽不出来了。” 王一博嘴上不忘调戏他，把人搞得面红耳赤，羞羞哒哒的哼哼发嗲。

“肚子要被干穿了…太长了…嗯要去了，要去了啊啊啊啊！” 王一博发了狠，不出声，只是按着他的腰猛干。两人交合处被快速的拍打搅出了一些白沫。他力道之狠，仿佛要把两个囊袋都一同塞进肖战身体里才好。

“老公…要射了…不行了啊！不要！不要…” 

肖战那可怜的玉茎被王一博的大掌一手擒住，大拇指抵上了马眼，来回揉圈手法粗鲁地弄着，把肖战玩的又爽又痛。想要释放但又被人堵住小孔的感觉过于刺激，在一声声高昂的呻吟中，肖战达到了高潮。

王一博感觉到小嘴徒然变紧，自己也倒抽了一口气，把尚还硬挺的肉棒拔了出来，牵着肖战滑嫩的小手开始帮自己套弄。肖战此刻小舌头吐在外面，大脑空白，在高潮的余韵中久久未恢复，只是凭借着这些天来被调教的本能帮王一博温柔的套弄。

很快，王一博那巨大的肉棒冒着精水，他便把人的小脑袋勾过来，命令那被自己玩到失神的美人接受自己的精液：“嘴张开，舌头伸出来。”

肖战乖乖照做，头颅昂起，被王一博射了满满一嘴。多余的精液盛不下了，跟肖战的诞液一起流过了下巴，而后滴答滴答到了床上。一时间肖战脸上，眼睛边，嘴里，后边，床单…哪哪都是王一博浓郁的味道。

“全部吃下去，不准吐。”

“真乖。爱死你了宝贝。” 王一博也不管肖战嘴里全是自己的味道，凑过去落下密密麻麻的吻，缠绵悱恻，所有深情都在其中。

小犯人肖战迷迷糊糊，嘴里不清不楚地回应道：“我也是…” 

——————

（想要小红心）

Lof：十米九万李


End file.
